J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is an action tag team fighting game that acts as a crossover between characters from the many manga universes of Shonen Jump. The game is meant to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Shonen Jump. Overview It was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, where Namco Bandai Games stated that they would be releasing Project Versus J, the "ultimate Jump game," next year. The announcement depicts One Piece's Monkey D. Luffy, Dragon Ball's Son Goku, and Toriko's title character. It was later officially named J-Stars Victory VS. A regular copy of the PS3 version will cost 7,980 yen (about US$80), while a limited edition (Anison Sound Edition) will cost 10,980 yen (about US$110). The normal edition of the PS Vita version will cost 6,980 yen, while a limited edition copy will retail for 9,980 yen (about US$100). Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." People who pre-order the game will receive the J-Stars Victory Book, a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets you see the Jump heroes in your surroundings on the PS Vita. Confirmed Characters Playable (39) * Tsurugi Momotaro (Sakigake Otokojuku) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Ace (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Uchiha Madara (Naruto) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Toguro (Younger) (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hiei (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon (Hunter x Hunter) * Killua (Hunter x Hunter) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Oga Tatsumi (Beelzebub) * Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Nueno Meisuke (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) Support (13) * Edajima Heihachi (Sakigake Otokojuku) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) * Bossun, Switch, Himeko (Sket Dance) * Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) * Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu!!) Miscellaneous Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background, etc. * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) (In attacks) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) (In attacks) * Sunny (Toriko) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Battle Stages (12) * Tenrai Kyoushintou (Sakigake Otokojuku) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Konoha (Naruto) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) * Yoshiwara (Gintama) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) Anison Sound Edition Songs (21) * Yogorecchimatta Kanashimi Ni (Sakigake Otokojuku) * Guts Guts!! (Toriko) * We Are! (One Piece) * GO!!! (Naruto) * Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Dragon Ball Z) * Smile Bomb (Yū Yū Hakusho) * *~Asterisk~ (Bleach) * departure! (Hunter X Hunter) * Pegasus Fantasy (Saint Seiya) * JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ ('' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) * 'Sobakasu' (''Rurouni Kenshin) * Dadada (Beelzebub) * Pray (Gintama) * HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Medaka Box) * Katsushika Rhapsody (Kochikame) * The No. 1 Greatest Hard-Worker (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Listen to the Stereo (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Ai o Torimodose!! (Hokuto no Ken) * Baka Survivor (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Waiwai World (Dr. Slump) * Luckyman no Uta (Tottemo! Luckyman) Gallery J-Stars_Momotaro-Edajima_Scan.jpg Videos Site Navigation External Links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official site] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Category:Games Category:Merchandise